


Hollyleaf's Regret

by QuakesAndTremors



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuakesAndTremors/pseuds/QuakesAndTremors
Summary: Hollyleaf killed a cat in cold blood. She was a murderer and a traitor to her Clan. She should never have killed Ashfur. But she made the mistake and now she must pay the price. This is a quick onshot of Hollyleaf's thoughts before and after she killed Ashfur. Rated T for blood and descriptions of death.Also found on Fanfiction.net and Warriors Amino.





	

Blood, it was everywhere, on the ground, the stream, and her paws. Hollyleaf looked at the body that lay before her. The body of a grey speckled tom. The body of her brothers mentor. The body of a cat bent on revenge. Suddenly it hit her. Revenge or not she had just murdered a cat in cold blood. Instead of fixing the situation she had only made it worse. And worst of all she had broken the Warrior code.

A few hours earlier.

Hollyleaf joined her littermates Lionblaze and Jayfeather as they waited to see who would go to tonights gatherthing. Hollyleaf sat in silence next to her brothers as she thought about the events that happened in the last few days. A fire had broken out in ThunderClan's territory forcing ThunderClan to leave their camp. Hollyleaf could vividly remember Squirrelflights voice ring out over the crackle of fire the surrounded them, "killing those cats won't hurt me Ashfur, as they are not my kits!"

Hollyleaf was brought out of her trance when Lionblaze had laid his tail on her shoulder, "hey Hollyleaf," he meowed quietly, "Brambleclaw is getting ready to speak." A silence settled over the Clan as the large dark brown tabby padded out from the leaders den. Before Brambleclaw could speak Ashfur flicked his tail and stood up, "hey Brambleclaw could I go to the gathering tonight?"

Hollyleaf stiffened and gave Lionblaze a horrified look, "no he can't." She silently meowed to Lionblaze. Lionblaze flicked his tail and silenced her. Brambleclaw gave Ashfur a puzzled look but nodded, "I guess you can go." Ashfur turned and gave a smug look to Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather and he dipped his head in mock respect torwards Brambleclaw, "why thank you," he meowed.

Brambleclaw nodded and turned his attention back to the cats that had gathered in front of him, "Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Brakenfur, Sorreltail, and Spiderleg. You have been selected to go to tonights gathering." Brambleclaw nodded at the gathered cats dismissing them.

Hollyleaf glanced at Lionblaze, "we have to talk now!" She hissed urgently. The three cats walked into the forest, and found a secluded spot from the rest of the clan. "What are we going to do?" Hollyleaf wailed, "Ashfur is going to share our secret. And we'll be banished or worse." Hollyleaf stood up, "we have to do something. Ashfur can not go to this gathering."

Jayfeather stood up, "what are you planning to do Hollyleaf? Think about you're actions. Don't do something you'll regret later in life."

Hollyleaf stood up furiously, "or what? Ashfur is going to tell our secret. We must stop him. I'm not just going to stand around and watch the piece of Foxdung ruin my life."

Hollyleaf stood up,"this is a waist of time. Were running out of time as we speak. We must take action now." Hollyleaf raced off into the trees.

Lionblaze stood up horrified, "Hollyleaf wait!" He yowled, "just stop and think about what your about to do!" He yowled.

Jayfeather laid his tail on Lionblaze's shoulder, "let her go. Hollyleaf is a sensible cat. She'll do what's right when the time comes."

Hollyleaf raced through the forest, "all the things that I have been told are lies. Lionblaze doesn't understand. But he'll understand when he sees Ashfur for who he really is." Hollyleaf continued forward until she heard the quiet gurgle of a stream. Hollyleaf started towards the stream when she saw the grey pelt of Ashfur. She started to turn away when it hit her. This was her chance. She could end this once and for all.

Hollyleaf crouched down and stalked forward. She knew that if she wanted to achieve this then she would have to be as quiet as possible. She smirked as she saw Ashfur sitting next to the stream lapping at the water. She smiled, "unsuspecting as ever." She thought. Hollyleaf continued to stalk forward until she was only a few foxlengths away from Ashfur. Hollyleaf tensed as Ashfur lifted his head. She leaped at him claws outstretched. Ashfur let out a yowl of alarm as she bowled him over.

Hollyleaf pinned him to the ground and held him there, you ruined my life!" She hissed, "don't you have any idea what you have done? And now your going to pay! Hollyleaf lunged forward and sank her teeth in Ashfur's throat. Ashfur cried out as blood gushed from his mouth and the wound on his throat.

He collapsed on the ground and started convulsing. Blood spilled out of his mouth and spilled onto the ground. Then he lay still. Ashfur fixed his blue eyes on Hollyleaf and coughed. Ashfur convulsed again and lay still. His eyes glazed over and he lay lifeless in front of Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf sat down and looked at Ashfur's body. Satisfaction ran through her. " I completed my mission." She thought. But then horror and regret pierced through her as sharp as thorns. Hollyleaf sat up with a gasp, "oh StarClan what have I done!?"


End file.
